Smutek
by KajiAoiYuno
Summary: Renji ignoruję Akayę, nie wiedząc, że ten ma poważne problemy/ Nie umiem pisać podsumowań ;c T za przekleństwa i wkurzonego Niou Angst to nie moja domena. shounen-ai


W gimnazjum Rikkaidai, od godziny 7.00 do 8.30 zawsze odbywały się poranne praktyki tenisistów. Lecz tego dnia, na kortach było pusto. Nie było już trzecioklasistów, Yukimury, Sanady czy Yanagiego. Nowym kapitanem został Kirihara , który powinien być na praktykach. Ale go nie było. Tak samo jak reszty drużyny. Niou stał z Yagyuu przy bramie. Przyszli, aby zobaczyć jak sprawuje się ich kouhai, ale go nigdzie nie było.

-To chyba jakiś żart.-warknął Niou, przytulając się do ramienia swojego chłopaka.-Przez całe gimnazjum, nie było dnia bez praktyk, a tu co! Zimno mi. Renji mówił przecież, że wszystko dobrze, że Akaya sobie radzi, a tu co! Zostawić go na miesiąc, a ten odwala coś takiego! Jak Sanada o tym usłyszy to mu nogi z dupy powyrywa! Zimno mi. Jak go zobaczę, to mu strzelę! Jak raz mamy dzień wolny od lekcji, to tu kurna go nie ma! Teraz tu marzniemy i co? Za...-nakręcał się Niou, ale jego potok słów został zatrzymany przez szalik, który Yagyuu owinął mu wokół szyi.-Dziękuję.-wymruczał

-Spokojnie. Pewnie jest chory, albo musiał iść do lekarza.-brązowowłosy miał swój zwyczajowy wyraz twarzy ,,mam was wszystkich w dupie", który zmieniał się tylko wtedy, gdy jego partnerowi coś się działo i oczywiście podczas seksu, ale o tym wiedziała tylko jedna osoba.

Obserwowali jak uczniowie wchodzą do środka szkoły, czasem pozdrawiając absolwentów skinieniem głowy lub pozdrowieniem werbalnym. Wypatrywali Kirihary, aż w końcu, tuż przed dzwonkiem dostrzegli jego czarną czuprynę. Chłopak patrzył się w ziemię, nie zwracając uwagi na innych, głęboko zamyślony. Tenisiści spojrzeli po sobie. Gdzie się podział ten głośny, zapatrzony w siebie Akaya? Stanęli przed nim, a ten wpadł na nich, przewracając się.

-Przepraszam.-powiedział cicho, podnosząc wzrok.-O, to wy, co tu robicie?-dodał głośniej, a w krzywym uśmiechu można było dostrzec niechęć. Niou wyciągnął rękę, chcąc pomóc mu wstać, a ten wyciągnął rękę, owiniętą w bandaż. Po chwili cofnął ją jednak z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy i wstał samodzielnie. Otrzepał spodnie i spróbował przywołać uśmiech na twarz, rękę chowając za plecami.

-Akaya, chyba musimy porozmawiać.-zaczął Yagyuu łagodnie, podchodząc do chłopaka i łapiąc go za ramię i prowadząc do środka szkoły.-Z kim masz pierwszą lekcję?

-Z profesor Yatamaki.-burknął niezadowolony chłopak.

-Podejdę do niej i zamienię z nią słówko, na pewno cię puści. Zawsze mnie lubiła.-powiadomił ich ich i zaczął wspinać się na schody.

-Mam być zazdrosny?-krzyknął za nim Niou, uśmiechając się gdy jego chłopak potknął się na schodach, delikatnie czerwony na twarzy.

Kirihara kucnął przy swojej szafce, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. Otworzył ją i momentalnie spoważniał, gdy wypadło z niej kilka kartek. Masaharu kucnął przy nim i wziął do ręki jedną z kartek.

-Giń demonie.-przeczytał, patrząc jak Akaya zaciska pięści i oczy. Wziął do ręki inne kartki. Były na nich powypisywane różne wyzwiska, ale większość brzmiała tak samo. ,,Giń". Niou popatrzył na chłopaka zdziwionym wzrokiem.-Co to ma być?-zapytał z wściekłością w głosie.

-Zasłużyłem.-powiedział po prostu, kuląc się i drżąc delikatnie. Po chwili poczuł obejmujące go ramiona. Szarowłosy przytulił go mocno, głaszcząc po włosach. Był wściekły. Akaya mimo wieku 14 lat, wciąż był dzieckiem, tym samym pierwszakiem, który dołączył do nich, chcąc pokonać ,,Trzy demony". Nie rozumiał, jak można chcieć zranić takiego chłopaczka, a wiedział doskonale, że słowa ranią bardziej niż czyny.

-Czemu nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? A Renji? Jesteście razem od roku. Co tu się w ogóle dzieje?-podniósł głos, zwracając na nich uwagę. Uczniowie patrzyli na nich, jakby z obrzydzeniem.

-Próbowałem mu o tym powiedzieć, ale zbył mnie, gdyż musiał coś załatwić. Nie widziałem się z nim od trzech tygodni! Nawet nie próbował się ze mną spotkać, porozmawiać, a nawet chociażby zadzwonić! Nie obchodzę go już.-z oczu chłopaka leciały łzy, a on drżał, tuląc się do Niou.

-Zostawić was za chwilę, a tu już robicie przedstawienie. Wychodzimy.-rozkazał Yagyuu, podnosząc Kiriharę i łapiąc go pod ramię.-Zamknij mu szafkę.-warknął do swojego chłopaka.

-Hiro!-krzyknął-Zostaw go!

-Zamknij się.-powiedział nie zmieniając tonu głosu.

Wyszli ze szkoły, a brązowowłosy kierował się w stronę pobliskiego parku. Weszli do niego, a Yagyuu usiadł na ławce, ciągnąc czarnowłosego za sobą. Niou podszedł do nich i spoliczkował go. Chłopak poprawił okulary i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na partnera.

-Nigdy więcej tak do mnie nie mów.-warknął i usiadł obok Kirihary.-A teraz Akaya, opowiedz nam o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.-powiedział łagodniej, głaskając chłopaka po głowie.

-Na początku semestru do zespołu doszedł nowy chłopak-Kenta. Był dobrym graczem, a przy tym miłą osobą. Drużyna, bez was miała spore braki, a on grał na wysokim poziomie. Ale reszta, bez ogródek, była niezbyt dobra. Nie miałem z kim zagrać zwykłego meczu, więc musiałem to jakoś odreagować. Zacząłem chodzić na uliczne korty. Niezbyt to mądre, wiem. Pomagało mi to, ale i tak łatwo mnie było zirytować. Pewnego razu grałem z pewnym licealistą. Miał styl gry podobny do mojego _Trybu diabła_. Na dodatek wyzywał mnie od pedałów, wodorostogłowych i kurw. Zdenerwowałem się i wszedłem w tryb diabła. Zmasakrowałem go, ale on wybił mi nadgarstek i nadwyrężył łokieć. Sam tryb zaczął zbierać żniwa. Miał kumpli, którzy chcieli zemsty, więc musiałem z nimi też zagrać, bo chcieli mnie pobić. Wysłałem dziesięć osób do szpitala. Ledwo chodziłem. Bałem się. Miałem nadzieję, że nikt z zespołu się nie dowie, ale niestety, jeden z tych chłopaków to był brat Kenty. Następnego dnia nazwał mnie przy wszystkich demonem i wymyślił historię, że pobiłem 50 osób i prawie zabiłem jego brata. Wyzwał mnie na mecz, o moją pozycję kapitana, albo straszył, że pójdzie na policję. Od brata słyszał, że po meczach miałem problemy z ciałem, więc chciał mnie upokorzyć. Wygrał ze mną, łamiąc mi rękę. Teraz on jest kapitanem, a ja nie jestem w stanie grać. Krótka historia-przesadziłem, dostałem za swoje, a mojego chłopaka to nie obchodzi.

-A te listy z pogróżkami?-Niou był zły, mało tego wściekły. Miał ochotę iść do szkoły i porządnie sprać tego gówniarza. Rok temu takie coś by nie przeszło. Ba, ten Kenya zostałby wyrzucony i musiałby zmierzyć się z Yukimurą i Sanadą. No właśnie. Już ich nie było. Akaya był sam, bez przyjaciół, gdyż zawsze większość czasu spędzał z nimi.

-Rozpowszechniła się plotka, że pobiłem osoby z naszej drużyny i zniszczyłem karierę kilkunastu tenisistom. Miałem po meczu wypić ich krew i straszyć, że naślę na nich samego czarta, jeśli nie będą mi usługiwać.-Kirihara wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło, że komuś to powiedział.-Yagyuu-senpai, dlaczego tak się zdenerwowałeś w szkole?

-Usłyszałem na korytarzu, że pobiłeś pierwszorocznych i złamałeś komuś rękę. Mówili też, że zastraszasz ich i bijesz jeśli im nie idzie. Przepraszam, nie powinienem wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Haru, przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyknąłem, wiem, że tego nie lubisz.-podszedł do swojego chłopaka i pocałował go w rękę, klękając przed nim.-Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, wybacz mi. Po chwili został poderwany do góry, a szarowłosy wpił mu się z usta. Całowali się krótko, ale namiętnie. Niou zakończył pocałunek i wstał, robiąc miejsce dla Yagyuu. Zaczął się przechadzać, najwyraźniej myśląc nad czymś. Nagle przystanął i podszedł do Kirihary.

-A twoja ręka? Co powiedział lekarz?-twarz czarnowłosego zasmuciła się.

-Złamanie z przemieszczeniem. Gdybym od razu pojechał do szpitala, mogliby zrobić więcej, ale w trybie _Devil_, nie czuję bólu. Pojechałem do lekarza po paru godzinach, a on zrobił co mógł, ale karierę zawodowca, mogę sobie darować. Jeśli będę mógł poruszać dłonią, to będzie cud, ale gra będzie przynosić mi wiele bólu. To kontuzja do końca życia. Będzie się odnawiać, gdy przeciążę dłoń, nawet nosząc zakupy.-z jego oczu kapały łzy. Jedna chwila potrafi zniszczyć marzenia. Tenisiści patrzyli na chłopaka z bólem. Miał zaledwie czternaście lat. Był za młody, by doznać całkowitego zniszczenia marzeń.  
-Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś po meczu? Masz nasze numery, Yukimura, ja, Bunta czy Renji przyjechalibyśmy na pewno!-zdenerwował się Niou.

-Dzwoniłem do Renjego, ale powiedział, że nie może rozmawiać, bo zaraz ma ważny test. Próbowałem jeszcze raz, ale wyłączył komórkę. Dałem sobie spokój, dość upokorzenia zaznałem w szkole następnego dnia, a Renji nie odbierał. Uznałem, że mam dość i, że nie będę was kłopotać, jeśli nie obchodzę nawet własnego chłopaka. Nikt w szkole nie powiedział mi, że moja ręka dziwnie wygląda. Nikt! Wszyscy mnie nienawidzą. Mam dosyć.-rozpłakał się dokumentnie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wyglądał gorzej niż sto nieszczęść. Yagyuu objął go ramieniem i próbował pocieszyć, a Niou wyjął komórkę i wybrał numer Yanagiego, który po kilku sygnałach odebrał.

Chłopak nie dał mu nawet powiedzieć słowa, gdyż od razu wydarł się na niego.

-Renji, tępy chuju. Masz być w parku koło Rikkai za 20 minut, bo inaczej nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwę. Po tym co zrobiłeś, nie powinienem zawracać sobie tobą głowy, bo ty masz wszystkich w dupie, ale Akaya przez ciebie cierpi, a ja nie mam zamiaru opowiadać ci to przez telefon. Zniszczyłeś mu marzenia. Teraz kurwa, spróbuj nie przyjechać, a gwarantuję, przyjadę do ciebie i zabiję! Mam gdzieś, że nie możesz, masz tu być. Jesteś najgorszą osobą jaką znam.-rozłączył się, podchodząc co czarnowłosego, przytulając go. Chłopak nie mógł się uspokoić. Widać było po nim, że schudł znacząco, aż wystawały mu żebra.

-To Niou był zawsze anorektykiem, ale ty pobiłeś jego rekord. Ile ważysz?-Yagyuu był zmartwiony, widać to było na jego twarzy.

-Chyba coś koło 45kg.-przez twarz Kirihary przemknął uśmiech, słysząc słaby żart w ustach senpaia.

-Akaya!-głos Renjiego rozbrzmiał w małym parku. Podszedł do chłopaka i chciał go dotknąć, ale Niou odtrącił jego rękę.

-Nie masz prawa go dotykać. Po tym jak go traktowałeś, w mojej opinii nigdy na to nie zasłużysz. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz co się z nim działo? Nie odzywałeś się do niego prawie miesiąc. Nie odbierałeś jak dzwonił! A wiesz co się stało, kiedy ostatnio nie odebrałeś? Pewien chłopak zniszczył mu rękę! Już nigdy nie będzie w stanie grać, a ty nawet o tym nie wiesz? Bo co cię to obchodzi! Wyzywają go w szkole, ale po co tobie wiedza, że twój chłopak cierpi. Nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy!-wykrzyczał Niou, uderzył chłopaka i skierował się do wyjścia z parku. Yagyuu pogłaskał Kiriharę po głowie, zmroził Yanagiego spojrzeniem i pobiegł za szarowłosym.

-Akaya, czy to prawda?-głos chłopaka był załamany.-Naprawdę nie będziesz mógł już nigdy grać?

Czarnowłosy przetarł oczy i spojrzał się Renjiemu w twarz. Jego zwykle śmiejące się oczy, były czerwone i szklące się.

-Wtedy, gdy rozłączyłeś się z braku czasu, chciałem powiedzieć, że mam problem z ręką. Gdy nie odebrałeś kilka godzin później, chciałem powiedzieć, że już nigdy nie będę mógł grać. Ale nie odebrałeś raz, dwa razy. Dałem sobie spokój. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem po co Niou-san cię tu zawołał. Dałem sobie z tobą spokój, to nie ma sensu, jeśli nie możesz poświęcić mi pięciu minut. Widziałem cię ostatni raz miesiąc temu, nie dzwonisz, nie inicjujesz spotkań, nie robisz nic, więc uznaję, że nie chcesz kontynuować naszej znajomości, żegnaj.-wstał i chciał wyjść, ale nie pozwoliły mu na to ramiona, obejmujące go szczelnie.

-Zostaw mnie, proszę.-poprosił cicho Akaya, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.

-Nie, nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nie mam nadziei, że kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz, ale nie odejdę. Nie jestem dobrym chłopakiem, jestem idiotą, bezuczuciowym debilem, durnym samolubem. Popełniłem największy błąd w moim życiu, myślałem, że powinienem dać ci trochę miejsca, byłem skupiony na własnych potrzebach, nie widząc nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa. Pozwoliłem, byś płakał, więc nie powinienem nawet prosić cię o wybaczenie, przebywać w twoim towarzystwie. Nie potrafię się wytłumaczyć, nie wiem nawet jak cię przeprosić, ale tego co zrobiłem, nie odwrócą żadne przeprosiny. Nie jestem wart takiego pięknego, delikatnego, wrażliwego i kochanego chłopaka jak ty. Jesteś moim największym skarbem, nie wiem jak mogłem nie zauważać twojego cierpienia. Nie mam wyboru, przepraszam cię z całego serca i pozostaje żyć nadzieją, że kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz. Pragnę tylko byś wiedział, że kocham cię jak nikogo innego na świecie i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie.-Akaya poczuł jak jego bluza wilgotnieje. Czyżby ten bezuczuciowy Renji płakał? Poczuł, jak ramiona go puszczają i usłyszał, jak coś uderza o ziemię. Odwrócił głowę i ujrzał chłopaka, klęczącego, z dłońmi złożonymi w geście skruchy i z opuszczoną głową. Dotknął podbródka chłopaka i podniósł jego głowę. Zadrżał, gdy ujrzał pierwszy raz otwarte oczy Renjego, wpatrujące się w niego ze szczerością i miłością. Miałby piękny brązowy odcień. Kirihara czuł, że tonie w nich. Puścił brodę chłopaka, a gdy ten spuścił głowę ze smutkiem, klęknął i wtulił się w niego. Z oczu poleciały mu łzy, cały zaczął drżeć, z ogarniających go uczuć. Czuł się pewnie, w mocnym, niesłabnącym uścisku. Poczuł się szczęśliwy, pierwszy raz od wielu dni.

-Kocham cię, jesteś moim słońcem, nie potrafiłbym bez ciebie żyć.-rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej na te słowa.-Nie płacz, kotku, nigdy nie płacz z mojego powodu. Nie pozwalam na to, chyba, że ze szczęścia.-nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak źle.

-Ja...-zaczął, ale nie był w stanie dokończyć. Nie wiedział, czy po jakimś czasie, ten znowu przestanie zwracać na niego uwagę, a nie chciał cierpieć.

-Rozumiem. Od teraz ja będę się starał za nas dwóch, ale proszę, nie odrzucaj mnie. Rozkocham cię w sobie jeszcze raz!

Yagyuu siedział na ławce obok Niou, obejmując go ramieniem. Szarowłosy wtulał się w swojego chłopaka. Siedzieli w ciszy, ale nie była ona niezręczna. Obydwoje myśleli o historii swoich przyjaciół.

-Nie pozwolę, by nas też spotkała taka sytuacja.-brązowowłosy wypowiedział na głos myśli ich obu. Nie musieli nic mówić. Rozumieli się bez słów.

Po jakimś czasie, życie Kirihary uspokoiło się. Przestał dostawać obraźliwe listy, ludzie nie zaczepiali go na przerwach. Nawet jeśli chcieliby to robić, on nie zwracałby na to uwagi. Wiedział, że gdy wróci ze szkoły, będzie mógł porozmawiać ze swoim chłopakiem. Renji nabrał zwyczaju dzwonienia do niego po szkole. Nawet, jeśli nie widywali się codziennie, mógł liczyć na swojego partnera, wiedział, że zawsze odbierze i odpisze na wiadomość. Zdziwił się, gdy pewnego dnia podszedł do niego Kenta i spytał się, czy to prawda, że nigdy już nie zagra. Gdy usłyszał odpowiedź, przeprosił go przy całej szkole. Czasami, zwłaszcza w ciche wieczory, płakał za swoim straconym marzeniem. Płakał gorzko, ale za każdym razem, chwilę po tym jak się rozklejał, zaczynał dzwonić telefon. Wiedział kto dzwoni, ale nigdy nie odbierał. Uspokajał się i oddzwaniał po chwili. Ale nic nie dało się ukryć przed jego chłopakiem. Za każdym razem, gdy wyczuwał, że płakał, przyjeżdżał do niego. Pozwalał się wypłakać. Pocieszał. Był opiekuńczy, jak dla dziecka.

_Bo Akaya to dziecko i dzieckiem zostanie do końca swoich dni._

_END_

OD AUTORKI: Mam wrażenie, że strasznie zrypałam ten fanfick ;c


End file.
